Tippi Twins
by Angelwing8
Summary: Meet Angela Tipping, that 'average' girl in the most boring town in existence. On Angela's 13th birthday, she is thrilled to finally be considered "a teen"... But more than just "teen-ly-ness" comes with the title in the Tipping household. The age of 13 is when magic children learn to discover their powers, and in this case for Angela to discover the sister and father never knew.
1. Prologue

**(( A/N: If you have ****knowledge over the plot and back story of Super Paper Mario, feel free to skip this prologue. If not, I highly suggest you read it.))**

Tippi Twins - Prologue

Hello there... How may I help you? You wish to hear a story, is that so? Ah, that's what they all say... But the question is... What type of story? Something funny? Something adventurous? Or are you the type who prefers romance? Hm... I see... If that's the case... Then I have the perfect story for you. Are you familiar with the tale of Lord Blumiere and his true love, Lady Timpani? Well, it doesn't matter if you do or do not, I'm going to start from the beginning.

It all began thousands of thousands of years ago, in a time and place much different than you and I live in today. There once existed a large thriving tribe. The beings who dwelled in the tribe called themselves the_ Ancients_. They were smart... _very_ smart. In many ways, both spiritually and physically. The Tribe of the Ancients were highly intelligent and wielded great magical power, and their influence spread across the galaxies for thousands of years.

Around 2,000 years ago, a very mysterious and shady wizard came into play. This wizard possessed a very dark type of magic, unlike anything any of the Ancients had seen before. They told the people of the tribe that if the rest were to follow them, together, they could be masters of the dark arts and rule the universe. Many Ancients then turned malicious, and together they split away from the rest of tribe. They then, formed a new tribe, The Tribe of Darkness. The time of love and prosperity had ended, a time of war and destruction had begun.

The Tribe of Darkness decided the Ancients muddied the name 'wizard'. Never again would they link with their kind, and so they forbade marriage between the two tribes.

The Ancients grew a hate for the Tribe of Darkness as well. As time passed, the Ancients knew they were up to something, and whatever it was, it couldn't be good. They then realized somehow, the Tribe of Darkness had somehow gotten their hands on a lost forbidden book... One that was said that it was as old as time itself. It was named, The Dark Prognosticus. It was said to be the most powerful all worlds.

Within the tribe there coexisted four sages, Merlimbis, Merlight, Merloo, and Merlumina. These four were exceptionally powerful, and had great knowledge over love. They knew that one day the Dark Prognosticus would be used to cause harm. They knew something had to be done.

The four sages then created a battle plan, and made it into a book known as the Light Prognosticus. The four sages knew the Purity Heart was the only thing that could stop the Chaos Heart, and so they divided it into eight different pieces and spread them out among dimensions. Eventually, the Tribe of Ancients slowly declined and disappeared. No one knows what quite happened to them... But some of their descendents still exists to this day.

What does all this have to do anything, may you ask? Don't worry, dear. I'm just getting there. Let's skip forward in time just a little under 1,500 years, shall we?

Timpani was born a human. She was a descended from the Tribe of Ancients. One day she was out for a stroll when she found a boy badly hurt at a cliff's base. This boy was called Blumiere. He was of the Tribe of Darkness, heir to the throne. She took the poor boy back to her home and nursed him back to health.

After talking and spending some time together, Blumiere and Timpani fell in love. Blumiere eventually proposed to Timpani. For a while she refused. Eventually, she agreed. They decided to leave together in secret because love between the two tribes was forbidden.

When Blumiere's father, Abar, found out, he was enraged. He put a curse on Timpani to wander dimensions forever. Timpani was eventually found by a wizard named Merlon, -another descendent of the Ancients- in a town called Flipside. She was barely alive, so Merlon used desperate measures, and transformed her into a Pixl called Tippi. Although, when this happened, she lost all memories as her life as a human.

When Blumiere found out what his father had done he was in deep anger. He went insane and stole the Dark Prognosticus which had been kept in their tribe for many generations. He used it to gain knowledge of a dark, powerful, magic that could destroy the world. Soon Blumiere's kind personality faded away, and he turned into Count Bleck. Blumiere then sought revenge, and almost killed off all of his people. He then put plans into action of destroying all worlds.

After living in Flipside for a while Tippi meets Mario, who Merlon says to be one out of four heroes prophesied to stop Count Bleck. Tippi agreed into helping Mario find the Pure Hearts, so the prophecy would not come to pass.

Tippi slowly but surely began to regain her memories. She winds up devastated and heartbroken. With the other three heroes at their side, -Luigi, Bowser and Peach- Mario and Tippi head off to Castle Bleck to defeat him.

Tippi and the gang arrived ready to defeat Bleck. By now Blumiere knows that Timpani is truly alive, but if he didn't battle, all would still be lost. After Mario battles Bleck, Timpani and Blumiere talk until Nastasia, -Count Bleck's assistant- jumps up to save Blumiere from an attack. Dimentio, Bleck's grinning court jester minion, appears and says he had been planning on betraying his 'master' all along.

Mario and the rest battle Dimentio. He is defeated, yet somehow, the Chaos Heart is still being controlled. The worlds where still going to be destroyed. Blumiere says that the jester must have let a shadow of his power behind to continue controlling it...

Thus, there was only one last way to save the worlds...

True love.

Lucky, Timpani and Blumiere both wielded it. They would use the Pure Hearts to banish the Chaos Heart. The only problem was, the two of them would disappear too. Timpani and Blumiere then said their wedding vows and vanished. Some thought they died ; some thought they lived. Mushroom Kingdom folk never really found out for sure... But you and I both know they didn't die. What would the point of me telling you all this then be?

Have I bored you enough with my ramblings? Good, because the true show is about to begin!

**(( A/N: WOOOOO~! And so it has begun! xD Goodness, I apologize to all you Super Paper Mario nerds who know all this already... But I figured I owed some beginning explanation for the people who know nothing... ^^; I did change a few 'past' fact things though... Just because it's just what fits with the story. ^^; Any who, if this chapter was completely boring, please at least stick around for the next chapter. xD It will be 100x more amazing than this, trust me. This was only merely a brief lesson on what is known as 'GENERAL KNOWLLEGE YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR TIPPI TWINS. Also, I'm not the only one who came up with TT. LGalaxy also did~! We used to write Tippi Twins together, but it was all extremely old so I ended up deciding to do a re-write. LGalaxy probably won't exactly be writing anything per say, but she may appear in the author's notes and will be doing proofing and editing. Anyways, see you around. ^^ *Does not own SPM characters. OC's belong to LGalaxy and Angelwing8* ))**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Scared and terrified, all she could do was run through the endless maze of darkness.

"Go as far and wide as you wish. I will find you, Angela Tipping. It's just a matter of time until you die."

She stopped dead in her tracks, the words slowly seeping into all the corners of her mind. Angela's face grew pale. She recognized that voice. It was all too familiar. She broke down and fell to her knees, uncontrollably sobbing.

"P-Please just leave me alone. I won't bother you, I swear! Please don't hurt me!" the young girl pleaded.

A gloved hand lifted her chin up.

Angela's eyes' gaze drifted up to meet those of a lifeless, deadly mask.

"Found you." The jester grinned.

It felt as though a thousand knives hit Angela's body as her consciousness drifted into darkness.

...

"Wake up sweetie! I know it's your birthday, but I can't have you ditching school!"

Angela Tipping sleepily moaned, and sat up in bed. The birds were chirping at their extremely obnoxious level, and a familiar burnt smell drifted up from the kitchen, making Angela's nose twitch. "Mom burnt the pancakes again... " she sighed and forced herself out of bed. She waddled over to her closet, and snatched out her school uniform. The young girl shoved her shirt over her head and pulled on her skirt. She picked up her brush, awkwardly trying to kill some of the knots that had formed in her extremely long and curly brown hair. "That should do it." she shrugged, admiring herself in the mirror. Angela gave a slight smile. "I'm finally a teenager." She breathed. Angela hated being so young compared to the rest of her grade. All the rest of her eighth grade class was fourteen. She had been stuck being one of the youngest since preschool. There was only one person in the grade younger than her, Kirby Watts. His birthday was in April. Angela had grown fond of Kirby, and they had been friends for quite some years.

Angela looked at the clock and gasped. "Shoot!" She screeched. Grabbing her backpack, she rushed downstairs.

"There you are! Happy birthday, darling!" Her mother, Timpani Tipping, smiled. "Would you like some breakfa-"

"I'm really sorry mom!" Angela sheepishly grinned, running to the door, "I have to get going! I'm going to be late! See you tonight! Love you!" With that she had already slammed the door shut, leaving her mother standing alone.

Her smile slowly faded to a worried frown. "Good luck today, Angela dear."

...

"It looks pretty stupid if you ask me. Tell me why we had to move again?"

"Look, you know why we had to move, Lauren. I got a job transfer. You know I couldn't have done anything about it."

"Oh, come ON! You were given the OFFER to change jobs! You didn't have to accept!"

"I did what I thought would be best for the family."

"What family? Me and the wife you let die in that car crash?"

A tall man clenched his fist, trying not to shout. "That's enough, Lauren. Don't speak of your mother like that."

Lauren Jasper stood angrily outside of her new school. Her and her father had only just moved to Tippington in less than a week's time, but Lauren hated it already. It was the most boring town that could possibly be in existence. The people were dreary, the houses all looked exactly alike, it was all just so... so unbelievably bland and tasteless!

"I'm sorry I have to put all this on you, dear. Just please try to make some new friends and enjoy yourself, okay?"

"Whatever." Lauren grunted and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"See you at 3:00." Mr. Jasper smiled as he got back into his car.

"Bye, dad."

With that, he had driven away.

"Even the school's name is dumb." Lauren thought. "Tippington Junior High... Couldn't they have thought up a more creative name than that? My goodness."

Lauren made her way down the sidewalk and to the front doors. "So begins the terrible day of crappy-ness." She sighed and walked inside.

...

"Quiet down everyone! I'd like to introduce you to a brand new addition to our class."

Angela watched as a young girl walked to the front of the classroom. Her blonde hair was neatly tied into a high side ponytail, and a slight side bang hung down on her face. Only one of her chocolate brown eyes was visible.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Jasper. Nice to meet you all." she said, sounding somewhat irritated.

The teacher scanned around the room for an empty seat.

"Why don't you go in the desk behind Angela, Laure-" She stopped mid sentence. Her eyes flashed back and forth between Angela and Lauren, giving them bewildered looks.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Kyle?" Angela asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, dear." Ms. Kyle forced a smile as Lauren went to take her seat.

Angela gave a little wave to the newcomer, who seemed as though she had not seen.

"Okay, class. Please take out your homework from last night..." Their teacher's voice drifted away.

"So," Angela poked Lauren, "where are you from?"

Lauren folded her arms, "New York. What's it to you?"

"I was just curious." Angela blushed, "Sorry for intruding..." She sighed. Obviously she wasn't going to be making friends with this girl anytime soon.

**((A/N: Yay! Here we have an actual chapter- Took longer than expected, but I like the way it came out. uvu *listens to SPM music covers and remixes* I'm totally SPM-fangirlness in the zone right now. XD Heh... Hope you enjoyed. 3 Thanks LGalaxy for proofing help. *I do not own Super Paper Mario Characters* OC's belong to Angelwing8 and LGalaxy. ))**


End file.
